Acceptance
by Jauneforever
Summary: I came to terms with what I was a long time ago. Half-Grimm and Half-Human. I was content to wander the Wilds and Outskirts until a Drunk Crow delivered an offer that would give me a better life. I came to Beacon thinking I'd stay for a while before leaving the moment someone discovered what I was. Little did I know I'd find what I always longed for.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this one is for fans of Pecus, the Grimm side of Jaune from A Knight's New Fight and Dark Knight of Zero. In this one Jaune accepted Pecus much sooner and will access more of his Grimm talents. I hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 1- Initiation**

 **Jaune's POV**

I survived experiments that should have killed me, torture, Alpha Grimm that wanted to tear me apart, and the hatred of 90% of a town filled with superstitious fools but never have I faced anything as deadly as this. This aerial monstrosity that brings nothing but suffering, if I wasn't sure he was dead I'd assume that bastard Watts created this thing. The monster rattles and my stomach rebels once more.

" _ **Oh come on are you telling me this trip is going to kill you!? After all the crap we went through!"**_ Que arrogant asshole, sad he's the only friend I have. _"Shut it Pecus! You can cut off the sensations we feel when it suits you, I can't."_ Pecus scoffs at me and I focus back on not puking my guts out. A hologram pops out and a blonde woman announces we'll land soon. Thank Oum for that.

As soon as we land I make my way over to a trash can and deposit my lunch into it. After that I look at my new surroundings and take in the sights. So, this is Beacon? Gotta say I think I'll enjoy it here. Has to be better than the Wilds at least. An explosion reaches my ears and I turn to the scent of smoke.

" _So think we should check it out?"_ Pecus hums for a few seconds before responding. _**"Couldn't hurt really, I think the teachers and a few of the older kids here are the only real threat on campus to us."**_ He's probably right. Sure a few gems might be among the younger kids but I've got a lot of experience from six years of traveling.

Once we reach where the explosion was we find a crater with a young girl in a red cloak lying in it. She smells like that drunk that gave me the transcripts for Beacon. I walk over and offer her a hand.

"Hey Little Red need some help?" She looks up and takes my hand. She barely weighs anything because she goes in the air a little when I pull her up. "So how did you end up in a crater?" The girl blushes before burying her head in her cloak. I can see we share a fondness of hiding our faces, I have my hood up near twenty-four seven

"I sneezed." I feel one of my eyebrows go up and Pecus is laughing his ass off. I'm not even going to ask. "Whatever, my name's Jaune. Are you by any chance related to a guy named Qrow? Has a big-ass sword, drinks so much he's flammable." Ruby nods her head and her silver eyes are practically gleaming. "He's my uncle." So she's one of those nieces he mentioned.

"Any way my names Ruby Rose." Ruby Rose huh. "Appropriate given your scent, interesting mix you have. Gunpowder and Roses." The girl blushes before reaching for something on her back and bringing it out. It's a red box that unfolds into a scythe that has some form of gun built in judging by the sight attached to it.

"So I got this thing, built her myself." So, she clearly doesn't handle new people well, of course I'm one to talk. It's only the Drunk Bird's scent on her that's making me somewhat relaxed around her.

"Neat." I've never had or will need a weapon, I am one. I walk off and Ruby walks beside me. "So what happened to your arm?" My arm? Oh, right the bandages. My left arm is as black as a Grimm's fur/skin after I got cocky and the original got cut off. I managed to regrow it, painful and draining process that I didn't even know I could do, but now it would bring mobs down upon me so I wrap it and my fingers up in bandages. I could care less who knows about my Halfling status but I don't feel like dealing with mobs, or large groups finding out in general. Much easier to escape one person then a large group.

I move to snap at her but stop at seeing her face. Concern is the prevalent emotion with small hints of interest. Those silver eyes seem to just glow, yet at the same time a part of my mind, the primal side that neither Pecus or I control, screams at me to run. I normally listen to this part of me but I ignore it here.

"Nothing Little Red, just a fashion choice. By the way what is a little girl doing here anyway?" Ruby seems relieved but then pouts. "I'm not little. I'm fifteen and I drink milk." I can't help it; I just start laughing. I ruffle her hair and she smacks my hand away.

"Whatever you say Little Red. Come on I can smell a bunch of people this way. We better pick up the pace if we don't want to be late to orientation." No sooner have I said that then the world picks up speed, the scent of roses fills the air, and then it stops and we're in a large room. Ozpin is getting up on the stand, his appearance hasn't changed a bit in six years.

Ruby thanks me for my help and runs over to a busty blond. They're sisters? Probably half-siblings or adopted then. Ozpin then gives a speech about talent and knowledge and how we're all wasting out potential. Rather moving in an odd sort of way. Makes me want to improve myself.

" _ **Hopefully we'll find a few interesting samples during our time here."**_ I agree with Pecus, new samples of Grimm essence to infuse into my body are always welcome. From there I go and grab my backpack and duffle bag from the luggage area and head to the room they've put the prospective students for the night. I can understand working to break down gender barriers but stuffing at least eighty or so teens with nearly a one to one gender ratio seems stupid. This place already reeks of hormones.

I set my stuff down and pull out a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in along with my sleeping bag. I then change in my sleeping bag and put everything away for the night while rolling my hoodie into a pillow. At this point a black-haired girl with a bow on her head has set up camp next to me and is reading a book by candlelight. She has a feline undertone to her scent. Cat Faunus of some kind, the bow probably hides her ears. I don't blame her for hiding it, given the attitude towards Faunus I've heard occurs in most of the main kingdoms, the towns in the Outskirts are better most of the time but it's not perfect.

"Hey you!" Oh, now what? Ruby's sister is coming towards me. However, she doesn't notice me and drags Ruby with her to the girl next to me. Going by the conversation cat-girl, whose name is Blake, helped Little Red when some girl named Weiss spilled Dust in the air and caused Little Red to sneeze and the subsequent explosion. Then the Weiss chick shows up and starts shouting at the girls to be quiet.

" _ **For the love of Grimm get her to shut up, I'm begging here."**_ I agree, my ears are ringing from Ice Queen's voice. I let out a growl to get their attention and glare at Weiss.

"Shut it! As far as I'm concerned A) you were at fault for the explosion, B) Little Red's age simply proves how skilled she is, and C) before you go and call someone a little girl grow a few inches yourself." Weiss stare at me in shock but Yang's eyes turn red and smoke starts coming out of her. Please don't make the sprinklers start up.

"You're the perv that smelled my sister!?" Ruby blushes and tries to call Yang off while the Monochrome girls stare at me with caution, I'm not dealing with this crap already. I give her a large grin showing off my sharpened canines. My pupils are slits now so these two factor lead most people to believe I'm a Faunus. I don't bother correcting them.

"I can't control my senses." I've played the I'm-a Faunus card before and I'll let her assume that's what I mean now. Yang's eyes roam over my face, taking in my teeth and eyes, before they go back to normal and she calms down while also looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were …" She trails off there and I simply nod at her and wave it off. Weiss however looks at me with even more distrust.

"Something you want to say Silver Spoon?" Weiss glares and then walks off. I say good night to the other three girls and then bury my head in my hoodie and sleep takes me.

"REN WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" For the love of Oum. I shoot into the air and cover my ears while gritting my teeth. I notice an orange haired girl shaking a boy in green around. Grabbing some clothes and toiletries I rush into the bathrooms and take a shower.

" _ **Jaune if we have to face that kind of sensory barrage every day I will take control and make us leave."**_ I grimace, I almost agree with him. _"And what, have the White Fang after us again? Ever since we rejected them and gave the Bull Bastard a reason for an eyepatch they've been hunting us down. Plus you've felt it as well. The restlessness and increased numbers of Grimm. Something big is going to go down involving Grimm soon and I'm not going to be comfortable being in the Wilds when it does."_ Pecus grumbles his agreement. _**"Fine, but I wouldn't mind paying the Bull back for the arm he cost us."**_

Getting out of the shower and drying off I change into a copy of my clothes from yesterday after quickly switching my bandages out for dry ones. Black hoodie with left sleeve torn off, check. Jeans, check. Boxers and socks, check. Reinforced shoes, check.

With that done I go to brush my teeth when I notice that duo again. What is that girl doing in the boy's restroom? Never mind, the sinks are communal while the bathrooms are separate. Then I take a sniff and notice their scent, its completely mixed. I can't tell where the girl begins and the guy ends. I don't think I've ever met a couple so close.

I look into the mirror and check myself out to make sure I didn't miss a spot on my face. Two slitted blue eyes stare back at me, a blonde mop of hair with a black streak coming from the crown of my head down to above my right eye. _**"Nope same ugly mug as usual."**_ I brush my teeth and head to the lockers. We could have some stuff sent to our lockers upon landing and I had a med-pack along with a few other things sent to mine. I notice Ice Queen is talking to a red head with a spear. She looks uncomfortable, with Ice Queen's fawning. I should interrupt, it gives me a chance to mess with Ice Queen at least.

"Hello there Ice Queen." Weiss's face turns red at that. "What do you want?" I send the red head a grin and hold out my hand. "I wanted to introduce myself to this girl, my name's Jaune. And you are?" Red shakes my hand but before she can answer Ice Queen speaks.

"How can you not know who she is? She's Pyrrha Nikos!" I tilt my head and stare at the red-head. "I lived in the wilds and outskirts for the past six years or so. I really don't bother keeping track of which kingdom's stepping on another's toes." Pyrrha seems pleased I don't know her, clearly someone doesn't like fame.

"Anyway see you girls around." I leave the two of them to whatever they're talking about and find my locker. I grab my supply belt from inside and loop it along with my other belt.

"Hey Jaune." I turn to see Ruby and Yang approaching me. "Hello there Little Red, Firecracker." Yang shoots me grin and laughs. "Firecracker, huh? I like it. So, can you tell my little sis about how she needs more friends." Personally, I could care less how many friends you have, quality over quantity and all that.

"I once heard a saying "Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet." Now that has so many things wrong on principle but I took this from it. Everyone has a possibility of being a friend. Make some friends but make sure they're loyal. And a girl like you should have no problems Little Red." I ruffle her hair and laugh at her pout.

"What's with the worry anyway?" Yang waves it off and gives her sister a pat on the head. "She's just worried about who her partner will be." Wait we have to have partners, I thought we just worked in random groups every once in a while.

" _ **What happened to the whole "Don't care who knows" attitude."**_ I keep myself from scowling outwardly. _"We're in a school of Hunters, do you honestly think any large group of them will accept us. We'll need to change our strategy. Start thinking on who could be a good partner that won't try and kill us and can help cover for us."_ I was walking on autopilot while talking to Pecus and find myself on a platform facing a cliff. Wonder what happened while I was out of it.

"… the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner after that you shall track down and acquire a relic hidden in the forest." Well damn, now I have to track people down. _**"Alright I say we grab either Little Red or the Blake chick. Both seem like they'll at least wait a few seconds for an explanation before they start shooting.**_ _"_ Hmm both have merits.

" _Let's try and get Blake first, mutual secrets and all that. She keeps ours and we'll keep hers."_ Pecus agrees and then the sound of a spring catches my attention. They're launching us into the forest, I have never had to work on a landing strategy before, I usually just fly when necessary but here I might get shot at.

"Any questions?" I raise my hand and Ozpin nods at me. "Do we have to have a partner or a team?" Ozpin stares at me before nodding. "Yes, yes you do." Worth a shot. The platform under my feat launches me into the air and soon I begin to descend. Straightening myself out to increase speed I soon reach the canopy and unsheathe my unbandaged hands claws and grasp a tree. I spin around the tree and then jump to the ground. So glad I got one with no branches, that could have hurt otherwise.

Outdoors, my element. I take a deep breath and take in the scents, Blake's close by while Ruby is a bit farther away. I'll try Blake first and if she's taken I'll head to Ruby.

"GRROWL!" I look around and see some Beowolfs approach me. One Alpha, three that are halfway to that level, and two Omegas. B-O-R-I-N-G.

"I'll give you one chance to run away. I'd take it." I make my eyes change into their Grimm form and stare them down. The Alpha must be young or brash because he jumps at me. I grab him by the throat and snap his neck. As he dissolves I absorb his essence into me where Pecus will see if anything in his DNA will be worth splicing into us. The other Beowolfs make to run but I charge at them while growing a bone gauntlet around my right hand.

"Who said you can run!" I smash the skull of one in and throw its corpse at one of its comrades killing the second one from the bone spikes on its comrades back piercing it. A fist through the chest of the first one finishes it off. I look around and see the other two got away, oh well. No skin off my nose.

"ruff!" I look down and see a Beowolf pup **(slightly smaller than Zwei)** looking up at me. Huh, baby Grimm are pretty rare near the kingdoms. The pup looks up at me and then butts his head against my leg. I lean down and hold my fist near its face. It sniffs it before licking my hand. I can never bring myself to kill a baby Grimm, their instincts haven't set in yet and they're innocent. The fact they're adorable doesn't hurt them either.

"Cute little thing aren't you. Stay hidden for now okay." I pat the pup on its head and start walking towards where Blake's scent seems to be. I hear soft footsteps behind me and look back to see the Beopup following me.

"Shoo little guy." No reaction, the pup just keeps staring up at me with its tongue sticking out. I start walking off again only for it to keep following. I look to see it's nipping at my heel now. I pick it up by the scruff of its neck and bring it to eye level where it then licks my face. I wipe my face and sigh. Great a freshly formed one. Human negativity put together and popped out randomly where Grimm essence is high rather than coming out of one of those spawning pools deep in the wilderness or through regular reproduction. And the little guy has imprinted on me. There will be no shaking him now, he'll follow me to the ends of Remnant.

I sigh and put the little guy on the ground. "Come on… hmmm what to call you?" Let's see, what works for this guy? "How's Fenrir sound?" the pup barks with in a light tone so I suppose it will do. "Alright Fenrir lets go."

" _ **HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Father at seventeen, I'm dying right now."**_ I ignore him as I follow the scent of fish, paper, and beeswax. Wait what's that bit mixed in there, it's familiar but I can't quite place it. Blood and …. Beef? That scent… but how can it be on Blake. Even if it's faint is still on her.

What connection to Adam Taurus do you have Kitty-Cat?

 **Hope you all like this. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright glad to see that people like Acceptance so much. I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 2- Bonds Built on Lies.**

 **Blake's POV**

BANG! There, that's the last of them. I landed right near a Beowolf pack, luckily they were relatively weak. I still have a large chunk of my ammo and the greater portion of my Aura. Now let's hope I can find a partner I can stand. I tense at the sound of clapping. Looking behind me I see the guy that took the spot next to me last night walking out of the trees. His hood is pulled up and his left sleeve is torn off revealing his bandaged wrapped arm. I suppose a fellow Faunus would be the best I could hope for.

"That was impressive, sorry for not jumping in but I would have only gotten in the way." I nod accepting his reason. After all it takes time to get used to fighting with someone. To know your partner's rhythm in combat. Clashing allies can be as fatal as a broken weapon. I hold my hand out and he shakes it.

"Blake Belladonna." He sends me a fanged grin and lets my hand go. "Name's Jaune. Nice to meet you." I stare waiting for his last name but let it go after a minute of silence.

"We should go look for the relics." Jaune nods but holds up his hand first. "Actually I've got something I should show you first. If we're going to be partners you should see this, it wouldn't be fair otherwise." My mind flashes to scenes from my literature but I let those ideas go, he doesn't seem the type. Jaune closes his eyes and when he opens them I jump back and point Gambol Shroud in gun mood at him.

His eyes are now that of a Grimm. Black spheres with burning red lights in the center, they lack the sheer rage and savagery of other Grimm but it's still there if in lesser quantities. Jaune looks me over and shrugs.

"Well at least you didn't shoot me, not that it would work." He's… no it's acting so calm about this. How in the Hell did a Grimm take human form? "Alright I've already been through this before so let me make this clear. I am not a Grimm, I'm a Halfling. Half-Human and Half-Grimm. I was not born this way but changed into this." I keep my gun trained on the creature, it seems almost amused. It hasn't made any move to attack however.

"How did you infiltrate Beacon?" The creature smiles once more. "That's rich coming from you Kitty-Cat." I should have known it would know my secret, it's proved last night it has advanced senses with knowing Ruby's personal scent.

"I'm a Faunus so what." The creature's grin turns into a predatory smirk; it tenses and looks ready to pounce. "You have a certain scent, a certain someone's scent, lingering about you. The smell of bloody beef to be precise. So, tell me Kitty-Cat, what is your relationship with Adam Taurus?" I try to keep my face blank but my mind is racing, this thing knows Adam?

"I don't know who you're talking about." In a second its face is an inch from mine. "Don't try and lie to me, I can hear your heartbeat. I can smell Adam on you but the scent is several months old. So, are you or are you not a member of the White Fang?" I feel a prick at my throat and glance down to see the beast's unbandaged hand with a gauntlet of bone covering it, claws ready to go straight for my jugular.

"I left them, you happy." In a second the beast backs up and its eyes are back to the blue I first saw. "Yeah we're good."

"Like I'd ever be fine with a soulless beast!" I might have said the wrong thing. Its face turns into a snarl and black aura surrounds it. Is this thing telling the truth? Grimm can't have aura after all. Then the rage leaves its face and it sighs and rubs its forehead. "Forget you saw me, this clearly isn't going to work. I'm going back to the Wilds" I move my gun to be aimed at its head.

"What makes you think I'd let you get away, if you're smart enough to speak you can't be allowed to roam." The creature scoffs.

"Kitty-Cat, tell me something. Do you honestly think Ozpin of all people doesn't know about me or you for that matter? Hell, he's the only reason I'm not someone's rabid dog!" My eyes widen. "Like I said, I'm Half-Human and Half-Grimm. I was hoping you'd at least listen but I can tell that won't happen. If a Faunus that fears discovery won't listen to me then what hope do I have with anyone else should I be found out." Its... his words hit me hard. I immediately judged him for his features, something I've had to deal with for years. I acted no better than a Schnee. Jaune turns to leave but I call out to him.

"Wait!" he looks over his shoulder back at me. I sheathe Gambol Shroud but keep my hand on the hilt just in case. "Just… just explain how you came to be." Jaune gains a light smile on his face and nods. His smile then disappears and his face loses all emotion.

"Short version is I got nabbed by some bastards and experimented on when I was nine, give or take a few months. After a year of experiments Ozpin broke me out and took be back to my birthplace. I wasn't well liked there before hand, I won't get into details. A year later and I had a little… breakdown. No-one died thank Oum but I had to hightail it out of there. I've spent the last six years just wandering, exploring the wilds and figuring out my nature." I don't have a response for that, some part of me still fears him but I'll at least hear him out for now.

"Also dealing with the asshole inside of me. Those experiments tore my soul in two and half became a Grimm soul. The Grimm soul then developed its own personality and conscious, we fought for control of the body for a while but we get along decently nowadays." Is he serious.

"Grimm don't have souls, they're soulless beasts that seek to destroy everything. You might be an exception but you're only half, if you're telling the truth." Jaune laughs and snaps his fingers, a Beowolf pup comes running out of the tree line and stops beside Jaune.

"Meet my new pet, Fenrir. Also, the concept of Grimm lacking souls is just completely wrong. Think of it like this, Humans and Faunus have positively charged souls, Grimm have souls with a negative charge, and I suppose I have a neutral soul. I mean just look at Fenrir, can you honestly call him a monster. I look down at the pup and watch as is scratches at Jaune's pant leg until he picks it up. The thing looks so harmless but it's yet to grow. I don't think Jaune would take me trying to kill it to well though.

"Well come on Kitty-Cat lets go find those relics." I glare at him as he starts to walk off. "Quit calling me that." Jaune laughs at me and places Fenrir on his shoulder. Fenrir then latches on to the back of his head and Jaune reaches up and pets Fenrir's back.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about your secret so that nickname will be when it's just the two of us. Cross my heart and hope to die." I catch up to him and walk alongside him for a few minutes before the question that has been on my mind comes out.

"How bad was Adam when you met him?" he was already willing to kill innocent workers when I left, I pray he hasn't fallen any farther. Jaune's next words shatter that hope.

"He was an absolute nutjob, tried to recruit me because he thought I was a Faunus. You should have heard his speech about Faunus supremacy. I don't particularly like Humans as a whole either but I don't think near genocide is the answer." Genocide? Jaune looks at me and gives me a look of pity.

"I'm guessing you knew a better side of him." I nod but stay silent. Hearing how far Adam has fallen makes me wonder if I should have stayed. Jaune seems to notice my discomfort and starts talking.

"So since we've ended up as partners how about we go over the basics of our fighting styles. I'm mainly a brawler, I prefer to get up close and personal but I do have a means of long range combat. I can also alter my body to take on Grimm characteristics, if anyone asks it's a body modification semblance." I send him a look of suspicion.

"If you have that excuse ready why didn't you just tell me that." Jaune cheeks turn bright red and he looks away.

"My Grimm half is a chimera of sorts. This leads to me having to deal with different sets of instincts acting up from time to time. Sometimes I need to just stay away from all people for a few hours and I'll need someone to cover for me." He looks desperate to drop it so I cut him some slack and start talking.

"I use Gambol Shroud here. It's a katana, pistol and kusarigama, in combination with this ribbon on my arm, while the sheath can be used as a cleaver. I can create copies of myself using my semblance that can be used as a platform or to take a blow. Dust can have a few different effects on the clones based on type." Jaune nods and sends a grin my way.

"A woman of many talents, lucky me." We settle into a comfortable silence while we walk through the woods. Jaune seems to know where he's going and he's given me no reason not to trust him so far. I stop when he puts his hand in front of me and points in front of us. Two Ursa are sleeping a few feet from us. He then leans over and whispers into my ear.

"You get into a tree and give me cover fire. I'd rather fight them head on then get attacked from behind if they wake up later." I nod and climb up a tree next to us using Gambol Shroud and switch it to gun mode. Jaune then walks into the clearing and throws a stone at one of the Ursa. Fenrir is nowhere to be seen.

The stone hits the larger Ursa and it wakes up, upon seeing Jaune it charges at him. Jaune brings up his right hand and the bone gauntlet returns only this time aura is surrounding it. I fire at the second Ursa to slow it down while Jaune deals with the first. The charging Ursa reaches Jaune and swipes a paw at him only for Jaune to stop it with his left and to send a punch into the Ursa's gut. I can hear its chest collapse and it begins to disperse only for the Ursa's essence to be sucked into Jaune.

In my distraction, the second Ursa is no longer in its former position. I can't see it until the tree starts shaking. I look down and see the Ursa slashing at the trunk of the tree. I make to jump for another only to hear the Ursa roar in anger and look back to see Fenrir chomping on Ursa's arm. It easily shakes Fenrir off and he goes flying only for Jaune to catch him. Jaune's bone gauntlet then extends outward and changes shape into a crude sword. Jaune charges the Ursa after putting down Fenrir and slashes at the Ursa's arm, cutting through it like butter. The Ursa grabs at its stump and Jaune stabs it through the chest. It falls to the ground dead and is then sucked into Jaune like the last.

I get on the ground and go over to Jaune who's looking over Fenrir. "What was that thing you did to the Grimm?" Jaune looks up at me and seems to think it over before talking.

"I can … absorb Grimm essence, my Grimm side can then figure out if there's any unique or interesting things to splice into us. It can also heal me and/or provide a pick-me-up." I nod and Jaune points Northeast after putting Fenrir back at his original position.

"I can smell Yang and a few others in that direction, strength in numbers and all that." I agree with him and we head in that direction. Upon exiting the woods into a clearing, we see some ruins with pedestals. Yang and Pyrrha Nikos are near them.

"Hey there Firecracker, Pyrrha." Jaune waves to them as we walk up. Yang grins and waves back at him and then approaches me.

"So the you two ended up as partners, what do you think so far?" I have to think for a second. Jaune hasn't been truly hostile, at least once he was assured I wasn't a member of the White Fang anymore. Yet at the same time he scares me. That vibe he gave off when he was threating me, Adam has a similar one. He would have killed me, I think. I can't get a true read on him, he simply seems to change at the drop of a hat.

"I'll withhold judgement for now." I don't know who I'm talking to, Yang or myself. Yang and Pyrrha then notices the Fenrir on Jaune and ready their weapons but I stop them. "That would be bad, Jaune seems to like the little thing." Jaune nods his head.

"Yah attacking Fenrir would not be a wise move. He's my pet and I'll consider an attack on him an attack on me. You wouldn't like to face me as an enemy." Yang and Pyrrha don't look convinced until Fenrir hops to the ground and runs over to us. He looks up and then tilts his head to the side while sticking his tongue out. Yang and Pyrrha seem to think that's adorable and put their weapons up.

"Hey Blake, this relic work for you?" I look to see Jaune holding up a rook chess piece. I nod and he pockets it in his belt. He then tilts his head to the side and looks around.

"Does anyone else hear screaming?" Now that he mentions it. I look up and see a red dot gaining speed. "Um guys." The others look up and see Ruby falling towards us. Jaune holds his arms out and positions himself under her and then catches her once she reaches him.

"So is that common for you Little Red?" A crash then gets my attention and an Ursa comes stumbling out of the woods before falling over dead. A orange-haired girl then gets off the Ursa's back when a boy in green runs out of the woods and starts talking to the girl who suddenly vanishes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I turn to Jaune to see what caused the outburst and see the girl balancing another rook on her head.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle."

"NORA!" the now named Nora then notices Fenrir and scoops him up and starts cuddling against him. "Oh aren't you adorable, who's a good doggy?" Fenrir struggles in her grip and Jaune pulls him lose.

"This is Fenrir, my pet. That needs to breathe." He then looks around and seems to be counting everyone.

"Hey Little Red, did you not find a partner yet." Ruby rubs the back of her head and grins sheepishly. "Oh I did, she's …up…. there." We follow her vision to see the Schnee hanging onto a Nevermore talon. I try not to crack a smile. Jaune however bursts out laughing.

"She's falling." The boy in green is right. Everyone looks towards Jaune and he upon noticing our looks he sighs. "Sure, let the guy who's already caught someone do it." Jaune catches the Schnee and then tosses her on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for you ruffian?" Jaune stares at her in confusion. "Was that an insult? I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk like that." Another crash draws everyone's attention to a giant Deathstalker crashing through the woods.

"I got it!" Ruby starts to rush forward but Jaune grabs her by the hood. "That's a big no Little Red. You're going to get nowhere with the armor plating that thing has." A large grin then appears on Jaune's face and his eyes gain a predatory gleam. "Let me show you how it's done."

This time I'm the one that grabs his hood. "We don't need to fight them; we just need to grab the relics and go." Jaune looks like he wants to argue but sighs and nods.

"Fine, come on Fenrir." Fenrir hops on his shoulder while Ruby grabs a knight piece.

"What is a Grimm doing on the idiot's shoulder?!"

 **Jaune's POV**

Blake should have just let me fight the Deathstalker at the clearing but noooo. We had to take the _safe_ option. Now we're running from the Deathstalker and towards a Nevermore, both are pretty big. The bug is definitely an Alpha while the bird is only a few months, a year tops, of growth away from reaching Alpha status.

" _ **Only a few hours and you're already whipped. I think I'm going to enjoy our time here."**_ I scowl inwardly at him and tell him to shove it.

"HEADS UP!" I heed Ren's warning and look to see the Nevermore flying straight at the bridge we're on. Nora, the orange haired girl, and I land on the other side while Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake are stuck with the bug. I take a few steps back and form my bone gauntlet. Fenrir tightens his grip on my neck. Channeling aura throughout my body I run forward and jump across the gap in the bridge and land on the other side. Blake takes a blow and slides behind me. I glare at the bug which senses my superiority and backs up slightly.

"You'll pay for that." Before I can move Nora comes flying in and swings her hammer down on the Deathstalker's faceplate. An explosion goes off and send Nora flying back where she hits Blake who's just getting to her feet sending Blake flying into the abyss below us.

"BLAKE!" I try to grab her but miss and she falls off. I can't believe this, not even as student and I lose my partner. Dear Oum does she have a family who'll mourn, did my slow reaction time cost someone a daughter or a sister?

" _ **Calm down moron. She's fine."**_ I look up and see her dashing across the air using those clones she mentioned along with her weapon's chain scythe mode. I should have had more faith in her. However, I really need to let some aggression out and I have the perfect target. I turn around and see that Ren has damaged the stinger but got sent flying for his efforts and Pyrrha has lodged her spear in one of the bugs eyes.

"Pyrrha cut it off, Nora hammer it through." Pyrrha nods and throws her shield at it while I form a platform with my hands and send Nora flying into the air thanks to some Grimm strength. Nora comes down and hammers the stinger down right as I deliver an uppercut and Fenrir claws one of its remaining eyes from his perch on my shoulders. The opposing forces crush the Deathstalkers head and the force of its body collapsing sends the flipping up and Pyrrha, Nora, Fenrir, and I into the air. Pyrrha and I land on our feet while Nora lands on her butt and Ren stumbles over to us only to collapse.

A screech then draws my attention to the cliffs to see Ruby hauling the Nevermore up the cliff using her scythe and decapitating it once she reaches the top. Not bad Little Red, not bad at all.

" _ **This lot definitely has some talent but they wouldn't last a minute in the Wilds and Outskirts, well maybe the Cat but not the others."**_ He's right, bandits are just as likely to attack you as Grimm in the Outskirts and sometimes kindness isn't an option. I've never directly killed a Human or Faunus but I'm not above injuring them and leaving them alone. After that... well I assume some Grimm had a good meal.

"Come on you three, I want to go get my partner." The four of us then head over and meet up with the four girls. I rush over to Blake and look her over head to toe. "You're not hurt, are you?" Blake seems surprised by my concern.

"No, nothing a bit of time won't heal." Good, I can count on one hand how many people I trust and Blake is one of them. My instincts scream that I can trust her while the fact she didn't shoot me or out me in front of everyone backs those feelings. Fenrir also seems glad Blake's okay as he hops off my shoulder and into her arms. She tries to get him off but he holds on tight and keeps licking her face. Blake then stumbles to the ground while trying to pick get Fenrir off her. I reach down and pluck him of her and offer her my hand.

"Come on Partner." She looks at my hand for a few moments and seems to be thinking before she gives a small smile and takes my hand.

"Sure, Partner." I have to admit, it's nice hearing that from someone who doesn't have to stick with me.

 **Alright so I need some help. I can't think of any team names. As you should be able to tell by now team A will consist of Jaune, Blake, Ren, and Nora. While team B will consist of Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang. So if you have team name please put it in a review or PM me. Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I want to thank everyone who gave team name suggestions. In the end, I used Jack Lycan and Deltablacknaruto's team names for Team A and Team B respectively. Thanks guys. Now on with the show. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3- Teams formed and First Day of Class.**

 **Jaune's POV**

You would think a room full of Hunters and prospective Hunters would be more observant but no-one has called me out on Fenrir so far. Of course, the teachers might just be waiting to see what happens. Ozpin just put four guys together forming team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc," Of course he uses that name, I should have come up with a fake name over the years. "Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You collected the white rook pieces, as such you shall form team ABRN (Auburn) … Mr. Arc you are aware there is a Grimm on your shoulder correct?" Weapons are readied and pointed while I pick Fenrir off my shoulder and start telling Pecus to get ready for action.

"Yep, he's my new pet. His name is Fenrir and unless I tell him to he won't hurt a fly." Ozpin leans in to examine Fenrir and once he's close enough Fenrir licks his face while staring at him with big eyes. The little guy already knows how to use his cuteness. Ozpin wipes his face off and then takes a sip from his coffee mug.

"You are aware pets are not allowed at Beacon?" I shake my head at that and put Fenrir down on the ground.

"Call it an experiment in if Grimm can be tamed. So far it seems to be working." I doubt anyone but me could pull something like this off but whatever works. Ozpin seems to think for a few seconds before replying.

"Any damage he causes shall be your responsibility. The first time he hurts someone in anything other than self-defense I will have him destroyed." That's as good as it's going to get. Nora then grabs Blake, Ren, and I in a bear hug and I feel bones crack. After Nora is done trying to break our spines we get off the stage and Little Red, Pyrrha, Ice Queen, and Firecracker step on the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the white knight pieces, therefore you shall make up team RWYN (Rain) led by Ruby Rose." Hmm, Little Red has a lot of potential and honestly does seem the best choice. Pyrrha wants to avoid the spotlight, Firecracker seems to be a hothead, and Ice Queen is too entitled. With team RWYN formed the ceremony is over and everyone can hit the hay. We all go grab our stuff and head to our assigned dorms, we end up across the hall from team RWYN. Once everyone claims the bed they want I cough into my hand to get their attention.

"Alright so I think we should all lay down some ground rules. All in favor?" The others nod in agreement while Fenrir holds up a paw. "Alright so rule one, no waking us up by shouting out at the top of our lungs. I have enhanced hearing and really don't want a repeat of this morning. Also, I doubt the neighbors will be fond of us for waking them up as well." Ren sends me a look of sympathy while Blake agrees with me. Nora pouts at the rule but doesn't argue.

"Rule two, we should make some kind of chore rotation. That can be left for later." That motion passes as well. Honestly there's only one more thing I can think of. I address Nora and Ren

"And finally, this one is for you two. If you need to have some private time wait till the weekend and go rent a hotel room. I don't want to have to walk into the room and have it reek from your couple activities." Both of them blush at that but look confused.

"But me and Ren aren't together-together." Wait what?

"But your scents are perfectly mixed. I've only smelled something like that on married couples, and never on the level you two have." Ren's faces may be calm but it's burning red while Nora is sneaking glances at Ren. I shrug and start unpacking.

"Never mind that one then. If you guys ever have an issue bring it up and will sort it out. Anyone want a wake-up call in the morning? I usually get up early." All three ask for one, Ren rather begrudgingly. I let everyone go ahead and wash up before me while I unpack my stuff. Once my three teammates are down using the shower I drag Fenrir into the shower, remove my hoodie, my bandages, and lock the door before I start scrubbing Fenrir down.

" _ **Looks like the pup doesn't like getting washed."**_ Understatement of the year. Fenrir keeps trying to get loose and it's taking me pinning him down with my Grimm arm to keep him relatively still while I use a washcloth to try and get all the grime off his bone mask.

"Stay still you little rascal!" I wasn't xpecting this to be so hard, Fenrir is strong for such a little thing.

"Need some help leader?" I jump when Nora slams open the door, which I was sure I locked, and grow a bone blade which I point at her. The blade isn't what her eyes are on though. Rather their drawn to my Grimm arm. Before I can react she grabs me and drags me out to the bedroom. Blake and Ren are both reading when we come into the room and look up at the noise. Both gasp at the sight of my arm. Blake reacts first.  
"Jaune what happened." Blake knows the truth of my existence and as such she clearly has an idea. Hope she's good at improv.

"I got cocky and overused my semblance." I hold up my right arm and start making the bone gauntlet sink in and out over and over again. "Body Modification, it's rather useful but there's a time limit for how long I can safely use it. I kept up this transformation too long and now my arm won't switch back, on the bright side I can do this now." I hold my left hand up and make the fingers grow into sharpened points.

Nora starts gushing over the arm, finding it interesting. Ren takes note of my bone gauntlet and then keeps switching his gaze between it and my left arm.

"Is there a reason your features look so Grimm-like." Sharp, I'll have to be careful with him. "I find it humorous to fight Grimm using features similar to their own. Over time it simply became habit for me to use Grimm as a model for what I shift my body into." I focus on my left arm and it shifts into a black King Taijitu head. I hold it up and it's tounge flicks into the air.

"I'll ask you guys keep this a secret. I've had a few close calls where people thought I was part Grimm. One time the only thing that stopped a mob from forming was a retired hunter that saw something like my semblance before. It's always been okay when I can change back instantly but the arm sets people on the edge." Ren and Nora nod and promise to keep it a secret while I go back and finish cleaning Fenrir up. Once that's done I take my own shower and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. After rewrapping my bandages, I slip into bed while Fenrir curls up into a ball at the end of my bed.

Sleep comes easily, it's the nightmares that are hard to deal with. Usually I end up back in Watt's lab having a cocktail of Grimm blood and chemicals pumped into me followed by intense electrical shocks but sometimes it's worse. Along with the abilities and forms of Grimm I gained the memories of the ones I absorb, Pecus keeps them wrapped up tight usually but occasionally some slip through. Tonight, appears to be one of those times.

I'm running through a small village on all fours. Something that smells sweet is nearby, the metallic scent of blood is so thick I can taste it, it makes me hunger. A scream draws my attention, I rush towards the noise. All around me flames rise and my pack feasts. Soon I reach the scream and find a human female being eaten from the legs up. I stand over her and look down at her tear-filled face before lunging forward. My jaws snap around her neck and I wait for the squirming to stop, I listen as the heart stops beating and then begin eating my meal.

I shoot up awake and unsheathe my claws. Looking around I see I'm the only one awake, the only noise in the room being my heavy breathing. I hold back a sob and calm myself down. It's times like this I struggle to not just tear my own throat out. I know that wasn't me but the memories always get to me, it's worse once I wake up because then my human thinking picks up details Grimm don't recognize.

Grimm don't usually grow in size during pregnancy, maybe a slight growth around the womb during the last month or so but that's it. It's a brilliant adaptation because it hides the fact that by killing that Grimm you'll be taking out more than one. Because of this they don't recognize pregnancy, only the fact the human has more meat to devour. That woman whose throat I... the Grimm… whoever bit down on was pregnant, probably close to birth from the looks of things.

I make my way to the bathroom and start vomiting into the toilet. I try to keep it quiet but then I hear someone come up behind me and rub my back. Once I'm done I look back and see my partner in her black dress-thing looking down on me with concern.

"Ren and Nora are still sleeping, want to talk about it?" I make to say no when Pecus speaks up.

" _ **Just do it. I live in your mindscape, I know what these memories are starting to do to you. Since we don't have an actual shrink to talk to just talk with her. You know I can't help you here."**_ No matter how different he is or the fact he has a wide emotional spectrum Pecus is still a Grimm. He didn't pick up as much from me as I did from him. He feels sorrow at a child dying but it's dulled, he also sees the Grimm eating and finds it natural. I'm not sure who between the two of us is more broken.

"A side effect of the absorption is I get the memories of the Grimm. Usually they're locked up tight but sometimes one or two slips through. I saw one… it was bad... lots of dead. I'd rather not think about it" Blake seems to think on my words before she speaks again.

"What actually happened to your arm, I doubt you told the whole truth." I smirk at her, I knew I got a smart one for a partner.

"I wasn't lying about getting overconfident. That bastard Taurus didn't take my rejection too well and started a fight, I got overconfident and then he used what I believe to be his semblance. I barely dodged enough to not be cut in half, as it was I lost the arm but managed to take one of his eyes before running out of there. I managed to regrow it, to my own shock at that, but as you saw it's not exactly human. Now if you'll go wake up the others I'll take first shower."

Blake nods and leaves the bathroom. I then get into the shower and scrub myself clean before brushing my teeth. I don't bother with the hair, it's pretty much untamable. I slip on my boxers and then walk out to change into my uniform. The others stare for a second before looking away, Blake seems a little red though. I wonder why? It's not that hot in the room.

" **Blake's POV"**

After we all got ready we all went for breakfast, team RWYN was oddly absent but less time with a Schnee is a good thing in my book. That reminds me I'll have to be more careful when I read Ninjas of Love now that I have roommates. Ilia gave me enough flak about my choice in literature, it's not smut no matter what she says.

Our first class is Grimm Studies under a professor named Port, he's interesting to say the least. After team RWYN runs in a second before they're late he starts talking about his own experiences and the story then starts turning into a sleep-inducing speech.

"Sir, was the Beowolf you faced one that grew elbow protrusions or one that focused more growth on its claws?" I look at Jaune surprised to see him awake and taking notes while Fenrir is sitting on the table next to his notebook.

"I'm rather impressed Mr. Arc..." Jaune's face twitches and he then interrupts the teacher. "Just Jaune Professor, I prefer to be known by my name, not my ancestors." Port nods at him and chuckles.

"Oh I like that attitude, now as I was saying I'm rather impressed you were aware Beowolves can vary like that. For your information, it had an extra inch or two on the claws then the standard Beowolf, nearly took an eye out." Jaune nods and rights that down while Port gets back to the story. Once he's down he gestures to a cage in the corner of the room.

"Now normally I would ask for a volunteer at this point but I actually want to see if Mr. A.. sorry, if Jaune has the brawn to go with the brain. Jaune sighs and hops over the table onto the stage like area that is in front of the tables, Fenrir is right on his heels.

"Uhh, do you not want your weapons and armor?" Jaune shrugs while unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his chest, for the second time today for me. I just now noticed his tie isn't actually tied.

"I am my own weapon and I can move freely enough in this, besides you've only got a low-level Boarbatusk in there." Everyone, including me, stares at him in shock and Port raises an eyebrow at him. Seeing the looks he shrugs.

"Size of the cage, the fact we're only first years, and the slight squeal I can hear all put together." Port claps his hands and seems pleased.

"Good show boy, now then let's see if you can be a true Hunter." With a swing of his axe Port destroys the cage's lock and as Jaune said a Boarbatusk comes flying out of the cage. It stares at Jaune for a second before rolling into a ball and rolling forward at Jaune. Jaune merely sidesteps it and swings on one heel to bring the other crashing into the Grimm and send it flying into the wall where it slides to the ground. In a burst of speed Jaune is in front of it and has planted his foot on its ribs before leaping back.

"Fenrir, show me what you got." Fenrir seems to nod before placing himself between Jaune and the Boarbatusk. Said creature then gets up but with a limp and starts rolling again only for Fenrir to dodge this time by jumping to the side and then slashing at the Boarbatusk with his claws. When the spinning stops claw marks are visible on its hind legs and the Fenrir runs forward and his jaws close around the Boarbatusk's throat. In a panic, it shakes its head back and forth causing Fenrir to lose his grip and go flying. Jaune plucks him out of the air and sets him down.

"Good boy. About what I expected for someone so young." Jaune rushes the Boarbatusk and plants a foot on a tusk gasping it and pulling. With a snap, it comes off and Jaune then uses it to stab the Boarbatusk in the chest. It squeals for a few seconds before it stops moving.

Jaune was playing with it the whole time, he didn't even use any of his abilites from what I could tell. And he was able to fight Adam and live while apparently blinding him in one eye, just how strong is he? The idea of fighting him as an enemy scares me, I can tell he'd show no quarter.

 **Jaune's POV**

"How did you do that?" I've barely sat down for lunch after a couple more classes and Ruby is looking at me with stars in her eyes from my right while Black is sitting on my left. I notice that the rest of my team and team RWYN is also looking for an answer.

"It's merely experience, I've faced enough Boarbatusks to know the best place to stab them." Ruby seems disappointed that I can't give her trick to use, it's like looking at a little puppy that's been kicked.

"If you want I can teach you a few things, Grimm are my specialty." Ruby nods so fast I can barely keep up. Before I can react Ruby has a tight grip around my neck.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I try to reply but I can't seem to get the oxygen to do so. I grip Ruby's wrist and try to lightly break her grip but it's not working. How is this slip of a girl so strong?

"You might want to let your boyfriend breathe sis." Ruby lets go as if burned and I gulp down the air.

"Jau…Jaune is just a friend Yang." I nearly snort at how timid she sounds, what happened to the girl that decapitated a Nevermore. Yang then focuses on me.

"So, Jaune did you find that fight in Port's class _boar_ ing?" I chuckle at her joke and start eating my meal only to notice Ruby is looking at me with horror in her eyes. What could have scared her so much?

 **Time skip**

Oum if you have any sense of mercy strike me down now. Two hours since lunch and every chance she's had Yang has been saying pun after pun.

" _ **Make it stop! I don't care if you have to put a knife in your ears just make it stop!"**_ Even Pecus is in agony right now.

"Jaune, I hate you."

"I'm right there with you Ren." Nora is just laughing up a storm while Blake is somehow able to ignore Yang, I need to get her to teach me how.

"All right students. I am Professor Goodwitch, I expect to be called that. I shall be helping you improve in combat. We shall be using tournament standards for these matches and for now will focus on 1v1 matches. Now if Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester would go get their gear and then come down here I'd like for you two to help show how the aura monitoring system works. Stretching I get up and move Fenrir from my lap to Blake's.

"Keep an eye on Fenrir for me, I don't want to have to worry about him dying on me." I'm fine letting him help in a fight against Grimm but against a Human or Faunus will leave him dead. With promise to keep an eye on him I head to the changing room and switch into my normal clothes. Once that's done I head out into the arena and see Cardin standing on the other side with a smirk on his face resting a mace on his shoulder. Once I'm standing across from him Goodwitch taps her scroll a few times and a screen pops up with bars under pictures of me and Cardin.

"Now then you will fight until you either get a ring out or you manage to force your opponent into the red. If I feel the need I will intervene." A clock starts counting down from on the screen and once it hits zero Goodwitch gives us the signal to begin.

"Take this beast!" Cardin runs forward and swings his mace at me but it's so slow. I backpedal away from him and he hits the ground where I was standing causing a few cracks to form. This soon becomes a pattern, he rushes straight forward and swings wildly at me while I dodge easily enough. There are a few close calls but I can tank several of these blows.

"Stand still and fight you animal!" I sigh and when he comes swinging at me again I grow a bone gauntlet around my right hand and catch the mace with it.

"One minute, that's how long you'd last in the outskirts. All power with no real speed or tactics to back it up. Not to mention racists like you tend to die pretty quickly out there, most don't bother helping morons like you survive." I rip the mace out of his grip and kick him back a few feet before giving the mace a few practice swings to get the feel of it. Nope, I don't like the feel of it. Tossing the mace behind me I wait for Cardin to make the next move.

I don't have to waste long as he starts throwing punches at me. One after another in a rain of blows, if I can't dodge one I simply grow bone armor at the spot where it will hit. Then I start going on the offensive. My punches have either the bone gauntlet or the Grimm enhancement backing them up on top of aura powering each blow up. Seeing Cardin is near empty I grab his shoulders and drive my knee into his gut. When he kneels over I bring my elbow down on his neck while driving my knee into his face. He falls to the ground dazed after that while his aura enters the red.

"I take what I said back, you wouldn't last thirty seconds." I proved I could handle his mace and he comes swinging at me with his fists. I'll give him points for stubbornness but that might just be stupidity.

So, first day at Beacon and I've already become a teacher's pet from what I've heard students whispering out and I've made an enemy given the way Cardin is glaring at me, he's kinda like a less-talented, human version of Taurus. Well this should be fun at least, I'll need to study up on team strategies though. I'm not a lone wolf anymore, what was Ozpin smoking to make me team leader?

 **Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes for later on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, how I hate writer's block. I freaking hate it. It is driving me absolutely nuts. I'm currently working on so many different projects because any ideas I have for them come and go. Hope you enjoy this and sadly I still don't own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 4 – Team Bonding**

 **Jaune's POV**

Bored, bored, bored… why isn't this more exciting.

"STAY STILL ALREADY!" I dodge another swing from Cardin's mace and yawn. This is the 3rd time I've had to fig… oh who am I kidding, this is the third time I've kicked his ass in a one-sided slaughter and he hasn't learned from the last two times. Cardin comes in charging for another strike and I swing at him while enhancing my strength and send him flying out of the arena while knocking him into the red.

"Mr. Arc wins. Mr. Winchester, learn to actually think during combat. Mr. Arc, never underestimate an opponent."

"I don't see an opponent only a fleshy punching bag, and just call me Jaune already." Honestly Fenrir thinks more in a fight than Cardin does. Glynda glares at me and then starts typing into her scroll. Once that's done the arena screen fills with a roulette. It starts spinning and after thirty seconds it stops spinning and Yang's name is on the screen.

"Since you think that you can face Ms. Xiao Long."

"YES!" Yang is already rushing to get her weapons. I feel a grin spread across my face and Pecus's excitement rises as well.

" _ **Finally, we get a good fight. Let's go all out."**_ Maybe not all out but Yang is an opponent worth using some of my more …unique… skills against. Yang soon returns with her gauntlets on her fists ready for action. Alright I know those things have shotguns in them and given she started smoking in front of me the first time we met I know she has a semblance that in some way produces fire.

"3..2…1 BEGIN!" Yang rushes at me and shoots several shots off at me but I slap one away and duck underneath the others. I can feel my blood pumping, I'm not afraid to admit I'm something of a fight junky, at least when I know my life isn't at risk, and Yang will be a great challenge. I can already tell that ABRN and RWYN are at the top of the first years with Yang, Nora, and myself being the strongest physically. Yang runs at me with a grin on her face and throws a punch at me. I match it with one of my own and we both get tossed back from the force of the shell she fires exploding. I look at the bone gauntlet and see that it's cracked.

"Nice Yang, that was pretty powerful." I then use a trick I learned from fighting a Nuckevalee and send one arm stretching out to attack from long range. Yang's eyes widen and she rolls to the side as my fist impacts where she once stood. I shoot a kick out in front of me and the leg does the same as my arm and shoots out at her. Yang isn't out of her roll yet and takes the kick to the gut and shoots back a few feet, so close to the ring's edge but not quite. Yang then sends me a wide grin and slams her fists together while flames shoot out behind her. Her gauntlets then fire and launch her forward towards me faster than I can react and I'm left to block with my arms while growing bone armor as quickly as I can. The blow hits even harder than the last one and I'm the one sent flying back. I manage to get myself to stop before I leave the ring, okay so what changed to make Yang so powerful.

" _ **You hit her. Her aura surged right as you got her with that kick to the gut. Somehow that gives her a power boost."**_ Okay three options, pain makes her stronger, she absorbs kinetic energy, or she simply can boost her strength and chose to get serious after that kick. I think the second option is the most likely, Yang isn't the type to hold back and if it was pain she simply would have punched herself.

" _ **So, she's a physical version of Taurus."**_

" _Sounds about right. Okay let's see if she can absorb this."_ I take a big breath of air and start altering my vocal cords, throat, and mouth while expanding my lung capacity to double my maximum air capacity as possible. While I do that Yang runs at me once more and comes down at me with her fist cocked back and ready to knock me around.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I unleash a scream that can dent steel. I picked it up from killing a Banshee and it's one I rarely use due to how deadly it could be, Yang's tough though so I don't need to worry about killing her accidentally. Yang gets caught in mid-air before getting shot back and shot out of the ring and into the wall where she's pushed an inch or two into it. I close my mouth and shift my body back to normal. I collapse to one knee and take deep breaths. I forgot how tiring that trick is.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you need to stop charging in head first, if this wasn't a spar that could have been a fatal blow. Mr. Arc, why have you not used those abilities before?"

"Do you use a cannon to kill a fly? Winchester hasn't done anything that would make me need to dip into my bag of tricks. Yang however could probably kick my ass up and down the arena if I didn't go all out." Well if I used everything in my arsenal I think I would be the one kicking ass but you never know. Goodwitch can't truly fault my answer but still doesn't seemed pleased with it. Oh well, can't win them all.

 **Time Skip**

Ahh lunchtime. I love the variety of food available here. Team RWYN has taken to sitting across from my team and I in the lunch room. The eight of us are perhaps the most promising 1st years. Weiss and Ruby have worked out whatever issues were plaguing them at the beginning and seem to be friends now. Ruby is more studious while Weiss has toned down enough to lose the nickname Ice Queen.

"I want a rematch." That's the first thing Yang says to me as soon as she walks in and it what I expected.

"I agree, that wasn't an actual fight after all." Blake and Ren are the only ones that don't look confused at that and so I elaborate.

"These matches are practically playground squabbles. In a real fight your opponent won't stop if you go out of a ring. If it was a real fight Yang would have gotten back in that ring and we would have kept fighting until one of us didn't get back up." The others seem concerned but I shrug it off. At least I'm not preaching that bandit clan's philosophy.

"Jaune… where did you get the idea for stretching your arms out." I look at Ren and make to open my mouth but stop when I hear a cry for help. Looking over I see Cardin yanking on the ears of a female rabbit Faunus, I'm pretty sure she's a 2nd year student.

"How pathetic."

"Disgusting."

"Let's break his legs." Guess who proposed the last comment. I can feel the fear coming off the girl. If she reacts she could be found at fault merely for her species but at the same time what's happening right now is incredibly degrading and crosses so many lines. I've met enough Faunus to know that the animal part of their body is something they only allow those incredibly close to them to touch. Everyone in the cafeteria can see it but none of the older kids make a move, some even look at the scene with hidden glee. I can't take it anymore and get up.

"Winchester, let go of the girl and go back to playing with your boyfriends." The whole of CRDL looks at me in anger but I simply drink it in with glee. Every dark thought they have can simply be turned against them.

"And what if I want to continue with this game." I shoot my hand out and grasp the wrist of the hand that's holding the ear of the girl.

"Then I'll play own game, I wonder how long it'll take to brake your wrist." I tighten my grip and hear bones creak. Cardin grits his teeth but tugs on the girl's ear again. Let's make it clear I'm serious.

"SNAP!" Cardin lets go and collapses to the ground in pain while his team stares in shock. The girl doesn't move for a second but I nudge her and she starts walking off. I kneel down next to Cardin and stare him right in his teary eyes.

"Let me know if you want to play again. I'm always up for a game of Kick a Prick's Ass." I walk away but stop when Goodwitch calls me out and drags me off. Shouting all the way about how horrible that was and that I would face severe punishment. Tch, pathetic. When it was a Faunus nothing happened but when a human got hurt she stepped in immediately.

 **Blake's POV**

RDL has just taken Cardin to the infirmary and Jaune has been dragged off while Fenrir is sitting in my lap. He just jumped on me as soon as Jaune got up. I'm surprised at the level of brutality Jaune used, while also happy someone did something.

"What was that ruffian thinking?!" I glare at Weiss.

"He was doing the right thing. That girl can't defend herself because it be Human vs. Faunus and that rarely ends well for the Faunus." Weiss starts going on about how there were better ways but I tune her out. I'm more concerned about how far Jaune is willing to go. There are eerily similar characteristics that Adam and Jaune share. Drive, love of battle, a dislike for Humans. The last one is more intense for Adam but Jaune's made no effort to hide how he feels about humanity, and he includes Faunus in that, in general.

"I suggest we wait till Jaune gets back." I look over at Ren who's gone back to eating, he and Nora are the only other ones that don't look upset at what happened. "We can ask him about why he was willing to go so far then." Nora agrees with Ren and my unspoken agreement we let the subject drop, for now at least.

 **Jaune's POV**

Goodwitch dragged me up to Ozpin's office and has just given her report on what was occurred. Ozpin is simply staring at me while drinking his coffee.

"Is there a reason you felt you could not come to a teacher?" I snort at the question.

"Goodwitch here was on me in an instant but when that girl was having her ear being tugged no help was to be found. You must know exactly how violating that is to a Faunus. If a teacher or older student wasn't going to do anything then I'll put the bastard in his place myself." Ozpin sips his coffee again but looks almost amused by my answer.

"That's Professor Goodwitch."

"When she earns the right to be called that I'll call her that. Until then she's Goodwitch, plain and simple." Goodwitch looks annoyed and also hurt by what I've said. Probably the fact I've accused her of racism. She speaks up but her voice isn't filled with anger this time.

"We teach students to look after themselves. If Ms. Scarlatina can't handle a few bullies that are weaker than her how will she function later on." I hold myself back from facepalming.

"Yes, why would a _Faunus_ not beat four _Humans_ up. It's not like the Faunus would get all the blame. We live in such a perfect world after all."

"The sarcasm is unnecessary." I give Ozpin a glance and then run a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Look, standing up for yourself is all fine and dandy but it's pointless if it'll merely come and bite you in the ass later on. The fact is life is unfair for Faunus and you all aren't even trying to deal with it." Goodwitch straightens her glasses and stares me dead in the eye.

"I understand you being upset one of your fellow Faunus was being hurt and that you feel this is unfair but that didn't give you the right to take matters into you own hands." Huh, Ozpin hasn't told her about my past. Given the fact she's his 2nd in command I figured she would know.

"I don't give a crap about some stupid fight based on some genetic differences. Cardin is a bully, scum that I still can't figure out why you let into this school. He was torturing an innocent girl that couldn't put him in his place for fear of retaliation. I simply don't fear the response of a human with only a few braincells to rub together."

"Be that as it may.."

"Look I get you see some potential in Cardin but all I see is someone with similar views to Raven Branwen." At once the temperature in the room drops and my instincts scream at me to run. I had forgotten how powerful Ozpin is.

"How do you know that woman." I give the two of them a stare.

"I've lived outside the kingdoms for years of course I know of her. I've already been offered a spot in her little band, not by her personally but one of her minions. Cardin seems to think those he deems weaker than him should bend to his whims, that's just a step below Raven's homicidal ideas." That seems to make them think.

"I'd ask you tell me if Ms. Branwen or her ilk ever contact you again." Odd request.

"Believe me I want nothing to do with the Bloody Raven." Ozpin nods and then gestures to the elevator. I get up and leave the room while Goodwitch seems to be thinking things over. I look at my scroll on the way down and see that I've missed my last class of the day. Well it's not like I can ever understand Oobleck anyway. I make my way to my dorm and literally run into Blake. I catch her when she falls back and pull her back up. No one is around so I use this chance to call her by her nickname.

"What's got you in a huff Kitty?" Blake rounds on me with narrowed eyes and I tense up.

"Oh, so I'm some kind of pet to you now. Just an animal that you keep around for a laugh." I glare back at her and growl.

"It's a nickname Blake, and don't you dare lump me in with trash like Cardin." Blake takes a step back and then takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Cardin got a cast quickly and made it in time for Oobleck's class. He said some things that stuck with me." I lean back against the wall and watch the anger slowly leave her.

"It's fine, we're partners after all. Speaking of which where is Fenrir?" I notice she flinched when I said the word partners, she's done that every time I've said the word partners.

"Nora took him back to the dorm. I told them I was going for a walk."

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Together the two of us walk back to the dorms and find Nora playing with Fenrir while Ren reads a book.

"Well you two are finally back. Which closet were you in?" I choke on air while Blake turns red.

"Nora!" Nora turns sheepish at Ren's stare and she apologizes. We accept but I'm sure Blake and I are still blushing. I take a seat on my bed and Fenrir hops onto my lap where I begin petting him as her curls into a ball.

"Hey Leader how did you do that stretchy arm thing."

"Killed a Nuckelavee in Anima and decided it was a good trick to have in the future. It took me forever to figure out how to do it properly but as you can see I figured it out." I look up at the feeling of a piercing stare and see both Ren and Nora looking at me intensely.

"Where." That one word that comes out of Ren's mouth tells me everything I need to know.

"You guys used to live in that village didn't you." Blake looks confused and Ren begins to explain.

"Nora and I are from Kuroyuri. A town built by people that decided to live on their own. Nora and I are also the only survivors as far as I know, that one Grimm killed everyone else." I nod and rub my stomach where the Nuckelavee clawed me.

"I didn't win easily, I would have died if not for those arrows I found in its cave. I managed to throw four of them into its eyes and tricked it into running off a cliff, even that didn't kill it and I had to go down and snap the humanoid half's neck." I get up and pull my bag from under my bed. Reaching into the bottom I grab a bundle of cloth and pull it out. I then unwrap it and show Ren the four arrows.

"I kept them as a keepsake of my toughest fight at the time." Ren's eyes start watering as soon as he lays eyes on the arrows.

"Those are my Father's arrows." I look down at them and then toss them to Ren who catches them with extreme care.

"Looks like I owe your father my life. Guess it's true what they say, life has a sense of humor." Two bodies hit me and I nearly crash to the ground when Ren and Nora tackle me in a hug, Nora I can see but Ren is a shock.

"Thank you, just thank you." I pat the both of them on the back while Blake looks at us with an odd look in her eyes. Eventually Ren and Nora untangle themselves from me and sit back down on their beds. An uncomfortable silence settles in but Nora soon breaks it by bringing up my confrontation with Cardin. The four of us soon start working on homework and with the others help I managed to get the history assignment done. Eventually we all get ready for bed and settle down. Fenrir curls up with Nora this time, he's begun a rotation of who he sleeps with, who absolutely adores the little guy. I close my eyes but sleep alludes me for the next few hours. At some point, I hear a bit more movement then normal and see Blake slip out the door. Getting out of bed I throw on a pair of jeans and my hoodie over my sleep clothes and slip out after her. It's easy enough to track Blake down using my senses, I find her in a tree planted in the courtyard starring up at the moon.

"The moon is an excellent representation of the people of this world don't you think?" Blake is shocked to see me and I climb up onto a neighboring branch. "One half shows what we could be if we worked together while the other half shows what we currently are like. We're cracked, fragile, drifting apart, all it would take is one more blow and we'll turn to dust." Blake stares at me for a second before giving a small chuckle.

"I never would have taken you for the philosophic type."

"Nah, I just got that from an old man I met in a town once. I do like the message though." Blake looks at me once more before laughter escapes her lips.

"Now that's like you." I nod before getting to the heart of the matter. I don't care about her sneaking out at night, we all need our private moments, but I don't like the discomfort she clearly feels around me.

"Blake, if this partnership isn't working out we can talk to Ozpin about it. I get I make you uncomfortable, hell I'm rarely comfortable in my own skin, so I understand if you'd rather I we just be done with it. I'm sure Ozpin could figure something out." Blake's eyes widen and she starts shaking her head.

"No, it's not that. I'll admit I was worried at first but you haven't done anything that would make me distrust you."

"And yet every time I call you partner you flinch, the same thing happens if someone else calls me your partner." Blake flinches again and then looks down at the ground. "See, that is what I'm talking about. This isn't going to work if your ashamed, or at the very least displeased, to have me as your partner." Blake frowns at me before looking at the moon.

"It's not you. Adam wasn't just a fellow member of the White Fang, he was my partner and we had something special at the time. But you saw what he's become, he slowly lost himself to bloodlust and started becoming what he is now." I'm astonished by her admission, it also paints a dark picture in my mind.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Blake looks at me questioningly and I narrow my eyes. "Did he ever abuse you Blake? He was abusive to some of the grunts with him when we met and it didn't look like something that was new." Blake's eyes widen and her face pales as she curls in on herself.

 **Blake's POV  
** Adam was abusing his comrades, the people he swore to fight alongside. I had some minor hope that he could be redeemed, that I could talk him down and make him see what he was doing was wrong. However, if he has started to hurt those he said he would protect his there any statement.

"Blake." I look up and see Jaune staring at me, waiting for my answer with worry in his eyes.

"No, he was colder and harsher as time passed but he never was laid a hand on me." Jaune sighs and leans back against the tree. "I was hoping I could get him to stop what he was doing, get him to just see that mindless violence wasn't the answer." Jaune looks at me and I keep talking. "I thought that if I could do it so could he, that there was some way he could go back to being the Adam I knew. I know he's so far gone but I still feel I should try at least once, that I owe him that much." Jaune's head twitches to the side and he seems to think carefully before his mouth opens.

"I don't really agree with the idea you can help him. You didn't feel the negative emotions pouring off of him in waves, and you wouldn't need any of my emotion-sensing capabilities either to do so. However, you are my partner and as such I'll back you up in this if you ever get the chance." I make to thank Jaune but he holds a hand up to stop me and then a skull like mask with glowing red marks grows out of the skin on his face and his eyes shift into those of a grim. " **But if he so much as tries to hurt a hair on your head I will not hold back in the insuring fight. I won't leave him with just a missing eye that time, he'll be lucky if I leave him with the use of any of his limbs."** I remember when Adam made a similar promise to me, he said that if any human dared to hurt me they would soon be burning in Hell. Whereas that promise scared me Jaune's makes me feel slightly warm and I can easily tell why. Adam's was made with bloodlust tinting his voice, he was praying he would get to follow through on that promise. Jaune's voice, though distorted and sounding rather rough, is only filled with protectiveness. He doesn't want to follow up on that threat/promise but he will in a heartbeat.

"I'd like that, it would be nice to know someone's watching my back." The mask sinks back into Jaune's face and he flashes his fanged grin at me.

"Like I said, you're my partner. I'm not going to let you run in alone."

 **Well hope you all like this chapter. Thoughts? Hopes? Ideas?**


End file.
